Zoids:A New Evil Awakens
by Fixed with Duct Tape
Summary: Fiona and Van return home after their great journey.Every thing is fine till Fiona sees a powerful evil after her. DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

ZOIDS A NEW EVIL AWAKES  
  
Chapter1  
  
"So Van, what are we going to do now?"Fiona asked.  
  
"I don't know but, I do know that I'm hungry!"Van exclaimed.  
  
"I'd better feed you before you start seeing flying food!" Joked Fiona.  
  
"That was only a one time thing."Van remarked.  
  
"We passed a village a couple of hours ago. We could stop there and get a bite to eat."Fiona said while getting in the Blade liger.  
  
"Then we'll go back to my village and see what has happened while we were gone all this time. "Said Van.  
  
"That's a good idea!"Fiona answered  
  
LATER THAT DAY...  
  
" I feel better now!"Van remarked.  
  
"So do I"said Fiona.  
  
"We've been through alot haven't we, Fiona?"  
  
"Yes, we have."  
  
"I still want to travel the world but..."  
  
"But what Van?"  
  
"I'm always afraid I will lose you."  
  
Fiona just sat there staring at him. The she looked away."I know the feeling. I'm always thinking that I'm getting in the way and yes I'm wrong but..."Fiona said sadly.  
  
"Maybe we've been through too much lately and it's getting to us. Ever thought of that?"  
  
"Actually, no I haven't."Fiona said while getting up."Let's go"  
  
The journey home was fun and they told of their funniest memories and of their life before they met each other. Many weeks later they arrived at Van's village.  
  
"It's good to be home. "Van said happily  
  
"Same here!" giggled Fiona.  
  
"What's so funny? "Van asked puzzled.  
  
" Look at Zeke!" Fiona burst out laughing.  
  
Van couldn't find him. He finally gave up and said "Where?"  
  
"There!"  
  
Van started laughing when he saw Zeke being dressed by little kids. He had on a green dress with a matching hat. Van just kept laughing at Zeke when his stomach grumbled. Fiona just looked at him and said'' Looks like some one is hungry! Let's hurry back to your house and get you some food1''Fiona laughed again. So they went up to the kids that were dressing up Zeke and asked if they could take him home soon and as soon as she said that their mother called them for dinner.  
  
''Hey Fiona. Wanna race me home? ''Van asked  
  
''SURE'' Fiona said as she took off.  
  
''Hey wait up!!! ''Van said while running after her'' Come on Zeke! ''Van yelled when he realized when he took off and forgot Zeke.  
  
''I win!'' Fiona yelled when she got there first.  
  
''No fair! ''Van yelled when he finally got there, '' You cheated!''  
  
''I did? Oh, well'' laughed Fiona.  
  
''Sis, we're back! "Van shouted when they got inside Van's house.  
  
"You're home brother! ''Shouted Van's sister and she ran up to him and gave him a hug. She did the same Fiona but, said"Welcome back Fiona!''  
  
'' Glad to be back!'' exclaimed Fiona.  
  
Sis asked,'' What have you been up to lately?''  
  
Van answered,''Oh, nothing .We just found zoid eve and saved the world that's all.''  
  
''Fiona did you get your memory back?'' Sis asked.  
  
''Yes I did.'' Fiona said.'' Anyway you tell her the story Van.''  
  
''Tell me the story Van!'' Sis asked nicely.  
  
Van"...''  
  
Sis yelled, ''WAKE UP VAN! WAKE UP!''  
  
Fiona said,''Clam down he'll be like that for hours.''  
  
''Just when it was getting good too!'' Sis said,''What to help me with dinner?''  
  
''I'll be happy to, ''Fiona answered, ''maybe that will wake him up!''  
  
LATER...  
  
''VAN DINNER! ''Fiona and Sis yelled while holding his food.  
  
Van woke up with a start and said,''FOOD!''  
  
Then with out warning Fiona dropped his food and she fell to the ground. Luckly Van caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
''What's wrong?'' Van asked.  
  
Fiona just  
  
''I don't know but, Fiona paused,''It's some thing evil. And I feel that it wants me.''  
  
''Clam down it's gonna be okay.'' replied Van  
  
''Not again Van not...''Fiona fainted.  
  
''Is she going to be okay?'' Sis asked.  
  
Van replied,'' Yes she is''  
  
Sis sighed, ''Good I don't need to be scared.''  
  
Van laughed, ''That's how I felt the whole time we were gone.''  
  
Carefully he layed Fiona down on the bed in the guest bed room. When he left he turned off the light and said, ''Good night and let's hope what you said is wrong. ''Then he closed the door and went back to eat his dinner. Van's sister and himself talked about what they did while they were gone. Finally Van's sister asked about Zoid eve. Van told her about what happened and she gasped every once in a while. At the end of the story. She was in shock.  
  
''You okay? ''Van asked.  
  
''Yes just tired.'' Sis answered  
  
''Then I guess we will put away the dishes and then go to bed.'' Van said.  
  
''Good idea!'' Sis said while picking up the dishes .She stopped for a moment and said, ''What do think of what Fiona said?''  
  
''I don't know what to think.'' he hesitated then said. ''I just hope that what Fiona said was wrong about the evil that wants her. We will just have to keep an extra eye out on her.''  
  
''Good idea'', Sis said ''Good night!'' Sis said when they were done with the dishes.  
  
"I think if Zeke saw what happened tonight he would have freaked. Good thing he fell asleep earlier. "Van said.  
  
Van walked into his bedroom and slipped into his pajamas and went to bed. He had nightmares about this evil force. He dreamt that a little red haired boy and a red haired girl kidnapped Fiona right in front of him and he couldn't stop it. Then he sat up and was breathing hard. Then he got up and went to get a drink of water. On the way there he noticed the door was open. "Strange." He muttered. Then he closed the door just thinking it was the wind. Then he got his drink and went to bed.  
  
What he didn't know is that another journey had just begun.  
  
Hi I hoped you liked my fanfiction. This is my first Fanfiction. Please rate this. I need 3 ratings before I make chapter 2. 


	2. The Search Begins

Zoids The Search Begins By: Sailor Sun195  
  
The next morning Van got up with a start.  
  
"Van wake up!" Sis yelled at Van.  
  
"What is it?" Van mumbled sleepily.  
  
"It's Fiona!" Sis said.  
  
"What about Fiona?" Van said while shaking his sister. Before she could answer he ran to Fiona's room and he opened the door and saw that Fiona was gone. So he searched the entire house and could not find her anywhere so he ran to his room and got dressed and ran out the door with out listening a word to his sister. He ran outside and he asked if anyone had seen her but they all had the same answer "No I haven't but I'll keep an eye out if I see her". Then he ran home. Inside of the house he found his sister crying on Fiona's bed. "What happened to Fiona?" He asked. As he said that you could tell that he knew what she was about to say.  
  
"She was kidnapped." She said as she looked up to see the look on Van's face. Then when she saw the sadness on Van's face she got up and ran to him and she buried her face in his chest. "How we tell Zeke what happened? What will tell the villagers? They will be in panic when they find out that there was someone was kidnapped in the village!" Sis said franticly.  
  
"How do you know she was kidnapped? Please tell me please! Van shouted. Then he shook her over and over till she told him what she found.  
  
"Well.I.found.this" Sis said whole handing Van the note she found.  
  
It said: Dear Van, Your beloved Fiona is in our possession now. Don't even try to get her back. It is hopeless. She is in great debt to our family and she shall pay it back with her life. You might see her later but we doubt that you will be able to recognize her at all. You shall pay also if you look for her but, slowly. You might even die by Fiona.Or you can choose what will happen in your future. Heed our warning.  
  
The bellson family  
  
"I wonder what this so-called Bellson family means about"she is in great debt to our family?"I wonder if my old friend Thomas could help. But that is not important right now. What is important is finding Fiona."Van said as he looked at his older sister."I must go and find Fiona."He told his sister.  
  
"What about they're warning?"His sister asked.  
  
"Look I care too much about Fiona to get chased away just because someone tries to scare me off!"Van said while heading out the door. Then he turned back and said,"Good bye Sis!"He yelled before leaving.  
  
"Wait!"Sis yelled before he left. Then she gave him a bag of clothing and food. Also she gave him a note."Inside of this note was something else I found have not read the note yet. The reason I have not is that I think this was meant for your eyes only."Then she handed him the note."I wish you good luck your journey." Then she ran up to him and gave him a hug. She gave him a big smile.  
  
"Zeke!" Van yelled while running outside. When he found Zeke he was asleep under the shield liger. Then he looked at him sadly. Then he woke Zeke up and told him what happened. When Van was finished Zeke just stared at him for a couple of minutes. Then he looked away. As if he knew what had happened before Van said anything. Then Van asked him what was wrong and then Zeke sighed. Then he spoke something no one would have expected and what he said was.  
  
___________________________________________________ "WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Sailorsun195 (me) cried and then fell to the ground crying. Then everyone ran to me and asked what was wrong and I said, "I forgot the disclaimer!" *anime fall*  
  
"THAT IS WHAT YOU WERE CRYING ABOUT?" Van yelled at me. Then I shook my head yes "Arg! The exciting part was just about to happen!"  
  
"I know! That's why I did it now." I said while having an evil grin on my face. Then without warning everyone jumped in their zoids and stared chasing me. "Okay, okay I won't do it again! Just stop chasing me!" I yelled when they got me cornered. "Now lets get back too the fic!"  
  
....."I know what happened." Zeke said. Van just stared at him for half an hour. "What did I do?" Zeke said.  
  
"You you talk! What happened to you?" Van said finally. Then Van just stood there waiting for an answer from Zeke.  
  
"You see when Fiona left the house I tried to follow her but she just turned around and whispered something strange and then I glowed red and then the wind kind of.hmmm.disappeared from right in front of me. Then this morning the same kids that dressed me up last night came up to me and tried to dress me I told them to leave me alone because I was still half asleep and then they screamed and ran off." Zeke said in one breath. Then he waited for Van to respond to what he just said.  
  
"Well, if what you say is true then she must have did this on purpose and if not then who knows what happen to you. I just hope she did this on purpose. Or this could be a backfire of the spell she cast on you. Well I never knew Fiona studied spells though. It came to her in her sleep or when she was kidnapped. Well, lets think about that later. Where should we search? Have any ideas?" Van said all at once. Then he looked at Zeke for an answer. "Well I think we should look for any more clues. Then we should look for the others. Well, that is my idea. If you think we should do something else I'm all ears. By the way I am a girl. Just to let ya know and I'm hungry. Can we eat now? "Zeke said. "We will eat later. Come on lets go." Van said. Then Van and Zeke jumped in the Blade liger. Then they looked back at the village then they left with hope in their heart and a love to be found. Thanks for reading this. Yes I know I have not updated it for awhile but I got writers block. And I don't own Zoids I wish I did though. I need some more review or no more chapters. So review! 


End file.
